A Certain Magical Hug
by LevelSeven-7
Summary: the first human interaction of the #1 isnt with Last Order but with the certai father, Kamijyo Touya, a different way of showing his feelings (except this tsundere-stuff)...Chapter 9 is up..
1. Chapter 1

a little story about the life of accelertor if a certain someone would show up and hug him

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

#9979 was killed in 1 Minute and 35 seconds,

this strange sentence was complete normal for the #1 Level 5 Esper Accelerator,

since he left the facilities which have done cruel experiments with him he couldnt have a single day where weaklings/delinquents havent attacked him,

since the Tree Diagramm have calculated that he is the strongest Esper in the world his life was never like before, he was attacked in the Night and day but he wasnt in danger because he was strong,

to be honest his power was rulebreaker strong because he could manipulate every vector who touched his skin sometimes he thought that he could also manipulate scalars but he was to lazy and pushed this idea away,

with the age of twelve he was visited by some researchers, they told him that he could reach Level 6 and be invinsible, he could live a normal life if nobody would dare to attack him because he would be almighty,

to reach this realm he should only fight against 20.000 Clones, artifical beings which was created after the DNA map of the #3 Level 5 Misaka Mikoto,

"Experiment #9980 will start in 30 seconds please go to your startpoint says Misaka while she shows the target his startpoint" the one who spoke was one of this Clones, no emotions, no feelings, only biological robots who would do everything which is told them, at least the #1 thought that about the Clones who weard the name Sisters,

"ahhhah, ok, understand" while he walked to the place where the experiment should start,

"Experiment will start now says Misaka while she starts her attack"

the only thing which the #1 have done was to look and use the passive effect of his ability, redirection,

the fight was in 67 seconds over, the bullet which was shot agaisnt him was reflected and altered, it hit the Clone direct into her skull, she was dead in an instant,

"oh ok, this was really boring, i havent even done anything" the Number One said and walked away from the corpse of the Clone #9980, several Clones showed up and cleaned the battlefield...

(_...they are really like robots, even after i kiled so many of them they havent refused to give up...emotionless dolls...)_

the next day was a new experiment, (_...only a few hours and i will kill one of this puppets again...i have killed nearly 50% of them, but the only difference is that i now knew how i could kill humans in more than 100 different ways...can i really reach Level 6 with that?)_

"Experiment #9981 starts says Misaka and at the same time follows the plan and study the ability of the target"

"really?, if you say everything i will now that, are you retarted or somehing?, nevermind i will give you a painful death...so be grateful..." he yelled at the Clone with a micking voice and a sadistic smile on his face,

he controlled the vectors under his feet and jumped against the Clone, she was shocked about the speed he showed, but couldnt say a single word because the second where the #1 touched the chest of the Clone the lungs and the heart of her was smashed inside her own body, she died after a few seconds on the ground,

this time the Experiment only needed 49 seconds, "haha, i will be faster everytime...hahahaha" he laughed after realizing that no fight he have fought have needed more than 5 Minutes,

(_...so #9982 is next huh!?...this is fucking useless,this Clones are really emotionless...)_

he walked into a nearby supermarket and bought all the coffee which they was having, on his way home he saw again many of them, delinquents, they tried to attack and defeat/kill him since he was the #1, this wasnt a strange scene, it was complete normal for the strongest Esper inside Academy City,

but this time it was different because before they could attack a voice screamed from the shadows "Hey, with so many peoples on one kid, is this really fair?"

the Level 0's and the Level 5 turned to the place where the voice was coming from, it was not far away, only 100 or 200 metres, the human who yelled at the Level 0's was middle-aged man, probably around his thirties, someoen who looked like a ordinary human,

"Im only here because i want to visit my son who is in a hospital but i cant walk away if so many peoples are attacking a single kid, i will count to fife if you guys are still here i will call Anti-Skill" said the unknown man in a serious manner,

the Level 0's looked to the man and than to the Level 5, after a few seconds they started to run against the Accelerator,

"Hey havent you heard me i wi-..." the unknown man stopped to speak, he was shocked becasue he couldnt understand what happened before his eyes, the people who attacked the white-skinny-kid before him started to scream and hold their hand or arms as if they was broken, the second they attacked the same moment they started to scream and run away,

"oh, really today only so little motivation...how boring..." the #1 said in a mocking voice against the weaklings who started to run away,

the man started to run against the kid with white hairs, "hey are you ok?" he questioned in a worried manner,

the #1 looked at him "im ok, you shouldnt put your nose into things which arent your business old man" he said in a calm manner,

"i will not run away if i see that peoples with weapons are attacking a single kid...and it looks like you are at the same age as my son, i couldnt walk away if i see that..." he said in a confused way,

"oh yes, what have you done?"

"me?, you mean why they have broke their hands?" he said in a arrogant manner,

"uhhh, yeah...are you a telekinetic esper?"

"what?, no...my ability is unique, it is the ability to Manipulate every vector who touches my skin" he said in a nearly emotionless amnner,

"oh...ok..."

(_...he have no idea who i am...ahh and i thought if i say him my ability he will run away like every adult who talked with me before...)_

"so...bye" he started to walk away, (_...so he will vanish now...)_ thought the #1 while he walked away direct to his home but he havent recognized that the adult followed him, after a few minutes the Accelerator stopped, tunred back and looked direct to the man who stopped a few metres before him,"i will count until fife, if you havent explained until than your actions i will crush your skull, understand?" the #1 said,

"oh...you have ecognized me, hahahaha" he scratched the back of his head and walked to the kid who stood before him, "i have thought that this people who attacked you would maybe attack again and as a adult i cant let a kid fight gaisnt so many peoples" he said in a serious manner again,

(_...havent he saw what i can do?, fuck is this one of this adults who think that because im still a teenager and becaue of that i still need protection?, crap...i dont want to argue with him, he will vanish after i will reach my flat...until than i should stay calm...)_

he started to walk without a response, the man who walked beind him catched up and started to speak "so my name is Kamijyo Touya, and your name is?"

"my name?, i have forgotten my real name a long time ago, the only name which suits me now is Accelerator" he said without looking to the man who walked to his left,

(_...have forgotten his real name?, can it be that he is joking?)_ Touya thought to himself,

"hahahaha, this was a good one, how can someoen forget hi real name?" he questioned in a manner which would let someone believe that it was a joke but the reaction of the kid to his side was complete serious, "you havent joked?, but this isnt possible...your parents...with which name are they calling you?...im sure it isnt Accelerator" he questioned with a shocked voice,

"parents?...i have no parents...since i can remember im alone" he said in a emotionless manner, but for Touya it was as if this kid would start to cry every second,

"a-..and what is with brothers or sisters? aunts or uncles? friends?...im sure they call ou with a different name than..."

"i have nobody...i have no brother, no sister, no relatives...and no friends" he said again in a emotionless manner but it was like before, for Kamijyo Touya it was as if the white-skinny-kid before him would start to cry, the #1 looked to the face of the man who named himself Kamijyo Touya, his face showed that he was shocked and at the same time sad about the statement of the #1, after a few minutes they stood before the apartment building of the #1,

"dont worry, im used to it, i like it to be alone...nobody is their to annoy me or whatever...so this is my apartment building, i think i should say thanks that you..."

the #1 stopped speaking, not because he was attacked, not because someoen have said something suprising, it was one of the simplest things in the world which stole the words out of the #1, the man who walked on his side until they arrived his apartment building started to embrace the Accelerator,

(_...really nobody?...how can a human live with nobody around him?...nobody can be used to the loneliness...nobody deserves this...)_ thought to himself while he hugged the white-skinny-kid before him,

(_...what?, why the hell is he hugging me?...this...this isnt so...bad right?...it is...warm...is this...the...feeling if someone embrace you...)_

the first time, this was the first time where someone hhugged the #1, the first time someone who wasnt after his title as the strongest esper and lso not after datas over his ability, the first time in his life someone spoked with him like he was a normal kid, the first time he felt the wamrth of something which comes close o the feeling of possessing a person who dont fear you, who istn scared because of your ability, someoen who sees the human inside the #1 and not the Monster,

he loosened his grip on the body of the #1 and said "sorry...i know im only a stranger but i cant understand how someone can say that he is used to the loneliness..."

"im not lonely, only alone..."

"this isnt true...you are lonely, someon can be alone everytime where nobody is around him but this is temporary but someone is lonely if nobody is around him and this forever, if he have nobody to talk to, if he have nobody to rely to...this is where you are..." the man spoke words who stepped with each of them into his heart, the #1 realized this time how he stood, lonely and nobody around him since he can remember, he clenched his fists,

"but dont woryy this isnt the case anymore" the man spoke with a serious but at the same time familiar manner, he saved his phone number inside the cell phone of the boy before him, and in his phone he saved the number of the boy,

"so everytime you want to talk you can call me...whenever you want...unfortunatly i will leave this town but you can still call me everytime you want..."

20 minutes later the #1 stood before his front door, looked on his cell phone and read a phone number and the name Kamijyo Touya,

(_...mmmmhhhhhhhhhh...)_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN:

i hope it is interesting, after the #1 have recieved a hug who knows how he will react to the Clones...

and will he call Kamijyo Touya?


	2. Chapter 2

i have read many fanfics, to be honest nearly all fanfics with accelerator,

the reason is simple, he is the bes character i have seen so far inside the anime/manga/light novel world :D

so i was a bit sad because there was many of them who showed accelerator as female, as nice guy, as monster? (i cant remember that i have read such a story, but who knows ;D)

so this story will change accel, the hug was the beginning, now it is time for his first father-son-dialog :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"the Experiment #9982 starts in 30 seconds says Misaka as she waits that the clock change to 9 PM"

(_...only one day...since i have killed the last one...they dont change, whatever i do, they are only puppets huh?...)_

SHOT! SHOT! SHOT!

from a gun agaisnt the strongest esper, what he should do was simple, reflecting, if he stays calm he will be able to reflect nearly everything, at least the researchers who tried to understand his powers have sayd that to him,

the bullets touched his skin and was reflected, agaisnt the Clone who shot them, she flew backwards, complete unharmed the #1 stood in the dark alley and looked with empthy eyes to the clone,

suddenly he remembered, this man who said that his name is Kamijyo Touya, the man who talked and treated him as if he was a normal kid, someone who must be protected,

/ Flashback

(_...should i call?...tch...fuck no...who knows who this fucker is...he could be one of the accholes who want to study my power, afterall it wouldnt be so suprising...i am the most poweful esper inside Academy City, inside the whole existence of God...why should i be bothered with a simple call to a powerless human?...)_

he was still nervous, lucky for him that he lived alone, lying on his bed after breakfast was complete normal, since he would only go out if he must buy food or for a new experiment he was the most time inside his flat, the only place who was free from blood, a place where he could sleep and forget what and who he was, the last place who wouldnt betray him,

"shit...im not a damn kid...if i will call someone i will fucking do it, damn..."

he opened his handy, looked after the number where stood that it belonged to , and pressed the call button, one second later he closed the call and throwed his handy on the couch, his hands and his body was sweating, even in fights where he was attacked from so many different anckles, with so many different weapons, so many times he felt nothing, he wasnt excited only bored,

the handy ringed, the one who called was the am eperson he wanted to call Kamijyo Touya, he couldnt move and pres the accept button,

RING! RING! RING!

after more than eigth times, the handy stopped and the Strongest Esper also known as Accelerator dropped it to the ground while he thought tha his heart was about to stop wih the beating, it was a unpleasent feeling,

he wasnt sick but the feeling was complete different, as if something stopped him from breathing, something stopped him from clear thinking, he wiped his forehead with his hands and he felt sweat, since he fought against others he won without any effort, he could even destroy the whole City he lived in only because he wanted to, it wasnt impossible, or at least since he possessd uch a great power it was possible but only for him,

(_...shit, im nervous?...this...i...)_

he walked sirect to the bathroom, took off his clothes and let the water cool him down, more than 30 Minutes later he stood before the handy again, picked it up and started his phone call,

RING! RING! RING!

even after six times nobody answered, he wanted to close the call but suddenly,

"hello?" a voice answered, "hello?" the voice said again but this wasnt the voice of the man, this voice was much younger, the #1 thought that she must be in the age of the man who scted so strange last night, "hhhheeellllllllllllooo" the voice started to yell inside the phone,

"a-..ahh-...y-..yeah... ... äähhhh...i äähhh...wanted to talk with Kamijyo Touya" the #1 said, wondering about his own behavior,

"oh sorry my husband is gone, he forgot his phone..." the female voice said in a light manner "should i say him that you wanted to talk with him?"

"ähhh...no...thanks..." he wanted to close the phone call but the voice spoke something which suprised the #1 until he couldnt move for a few seconds,

she said "if it is for a talk than i am even better than my husband"

"WHAT, wh-...why do you know about this?" he started to scream into his handy,

"my husband have told me about you, nice to talk with you, my name is Kamijyo Shiina, and you are?"

"Accelerator" (_why the hell am i answereing her?)_

"ohh, a really exotic name.." the voice laughed a bit, "and, i think you are at least on the same age as my son right?" the femal voice questiond again,

"y-..yeah...wait where the hell are you know that?" the #1 was completly confused, was the person on the otherside a esper,

"your voice...and because of the way you choose your words" Shiina said,

"...good, than..."

"oh, no not closing, you have called because you wanted to talk right?, you can talk with me about your problems too..."

"..." (_...what should i loose if i do this kind of stuff...)_ "...ok...whatever, i should say that this is from a game, i couldnt choose a answer...understand?"

"yes..." the voice turned into a calm and analysing ones,

"...i play a person who have the potential to become a god, but to reach this place i must kill 20.000 artfical humans, clones from someone...are you fllowing so far?" this voice turned into a emotionless one again,

"yes..." was the same answer again,

" and i must choose, should i take the deaths of 20.000 puppets on me or let it be?"

"...mmhhh, a hard question...this clones they are alive right?, the answer is simple"

"alive? nobody have said that, they are puppets emotionless biological androids who can only do whatever they are created to do..."

"can they bleed?, are they breathing?, can they talk?" the woman said in a serious way, the opposite of her until now complete carefree voice,

"ääääähhh, yes...but..."

"than where is the difference between you and a Clone who looks like a different person?"

"...they can only do things they told them to do, they are robots who will let themselfes being killed over 20.000 times, over and over again...have you understand, artifical hearts with artifical souls and artfical bodys, they arent human..." he screamed inside the telephone, would the person be before him she would be able to survive this conversation,

"...Accelerator right?"

"yeah.." he answered exhausted,

"what id the difference between a artifical body/soul/heart and a original one?"

"ähhhh they...difference?" he questioned in a puzzled voice,

"yes, the difference between you and the Clones?" she said as if she knew about the experiment,

"i...i..." he coulnt say anything, he was speechless,

"you should think about it...the difference between a normal human and a atifical ones...their is no difference, and even if this brings someone limitless power, this would only bring lonliness, nobody can live alone forever, at least one person should everyone have... think about it, at least a bit" the female voice said this in a serious but still nice manner, after all this researchers who could only play warmness, he found something which was so far away for him in this simple phone call,

"...yeah...whatever...bye..." he closed the phonecall, complete exhausted he looked on his right hand, he was nervous again, he touched his forehead, _(...really what am i doing the whole time?...)_

/ Flashback end

he walked behind the Clone #9982, he walked behind her much slower than normal becaue he wasnt sure, he was still confused becasue of the dialog over his phone wiht a unknown woman,

they stood on a battlefield and the Clone activated a explosive attack from the ground, of course he was unharmed,

he looked with a calm face into he eyes of the girl who stood bleeding before him, since the Experiment have started he wasnt fighting, he have only triedone or two weak attacks and than followed the Clone,

"this is impossible says Misaka as she cant comprehend the difference in power between her and the target"

"this isnt really suprising" the first time Accelerator spoke since the start of the Experiment #9982, he started to walk against the Clone who couldnt do a single move becasue she lost her trump card, her purpose was complete therefore she closet her eyes and waited for the pain, after the #1 touched her wound she shrugged a bit,

after a few seconds of fear she opened her eyes and could see how the #1 walked away, she wanted to say something but she couldnt speak a single word, after a few secodns she collapsed on the ground,

the last thing the Clone could see was how the Original #3 Level 5 Misaka Mikoto runned to here position, and shouted something which the Clone couldnt understand...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: i hope really this isnt so boring, i wanted to let him change BEFORE he met Mikoto...

hope i could do it correctly,

than plase review/follow/fav.


	3. Chapter 3

magical hug shows its power,

funny IB = changing punch

Touyas power= changing hug :O

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"good morning" said a cheerful female voice on the telephone "have you sleeped well?" this voicce belonged to the wife of the stranger which changed the phone numbers of each other,

"...yeah..." he answered nearly flustering becasue he wasnt shy he was only annoyed becsue he was forced to wake up and that on 09:00 a'clock, normally he sleeped to 14-15 a'clock,

"oh...how cute...are you shy or something?...adorable..."

"hey what the hell are you talking...you are the one who called me so fucking early in the morning...have you any idea wh-..."

"ähhhmm" she stopped him from talking "Accel-chan..."

(_what the fuck?, Accel-chan? WHAT?)_

"you know saying bad words isnt good, you should prevend yourself from using it..." she said in a happy smile,

"what...hell no...why shouldnt i use them...it isnt so that anyone is around me..." he yelled inside the telefon and grabbed the coffee,

"it is still not good.." she lowered her voice and sounded sad, this was enough really since yesterday night where he havent killed the Clone something changed inside himself "good, i will try it..." he said only to think that his ear will explode every second becasue the Woman yelled as if she won inside the lottery,

"what the...hey stop screaming like a ret.. stop..." he wanted to say 'retarted bitch' but something changed, something important changed,

"Accel-chan can i question you something?"

"häää?... i dont care.."

"how old are you?, i mean i think i-..."

"16" he said directly to her,

"ohh, than you are really in the same age as Touma...how lucky...i thinnk i coul bring both of you togther..."

"nop" he said angrily "i dont want to spent my time with a weakl-.."

"Accel-chan" she stopped him from speaking again "you now im a mother, this means i have raised a child which is now in your age..."

"and? what should this mean?" he clenched his fist (_why the hell is she talking always about her son?, he is their...and their...)_ he wouldnt admit it but he was a bit jealous,

"that means, i now if you lie or not" this socked the #1 completly, the same feeling appeared in his body again, he was cought of guard, this normal woman who wastn even a esper could tell that he was lying even if they talked over the handy "Accel-chan, i know that everyone lies and evryone have secrets, some of them are bigger as others but if possible i would talk with you normal self...i can promise to you that if you lay-..." she stopped talking becasue he closed the call, and throwed the handy on his couch,

his whole body was wet again, he was sweating, couldnt think normally, he was confused, this feelings should only exist if...he gained panic, the woman on the other side could see through his mask, of course he was scared, since last night he questioned himself, what this behavior was, he have thrown it away, his chance to reach ultimate power, to reach a state where he could live without fighting,

but a simple discussion with this unknown woman have changed his goal which he wanted since over two years now,

he lived form one day to the other, without anything to do, without anyone to talk, at least the latter ones changed,

he changed his clothes and took a bath, after that he heard the phone ringing again, he runned to the handy and it was the same number which have called him so many times until he stood up from his bed,

a few ringings later he was stiff, the same unpleasent feeling like last night, he feeled panic, unable to speak and unable to think clearly, he wanted to talk with her but at the same time he was completely scared, waht should he say? how should he react if she says that she will never ever talk with him?

a hit, he attacked himself, with the palm of his right hand, after a few more ringings it stopped,

he lied itself on his bed and

the #1 could force itself to calm down but not for long becasue it ringed again,

(_fuck..what should i do?)_

RING! RING! RING!

_(shit shit shit, should i take the phone call or deny it...she could stop talking with me...)_ he realized something, what should he care, what should this woman do if he dont wanted to talk and he felt it again, the anger, the malice it was nearly so strong that he was about to destoy his apartment but

"ohh, finally..what happened?" the female voice questioned again,

"ähhhhhhhhh, the bettery was empthy...hahaha" he laughed nevously and scrated the back of his head, wondering itself why he laughed like a idiot, "oh, really?" the woman questioned again,

(_fuck...can she read minds...)_ "ähh...ok, i have closed the call becasue i dont wanted to hear what yu said" he looked shocked, this words left his mounth before he realized it, his voice showed only one emotion 'fear' becasue she could now stop talking with him completly but this wasnt the case,

"Ace-chan, i think i will call you like that, is this ok?" she questioned in a concerned and low nearly sad voice, he could hear it and felt himself guilty becasue he have hurt her feelings wiht this action,

"Ace-chan can you look out?"

"äähhhh, yeah..i can why?"

"if you have a balcony please go out" even as a genius mind which he possessed he couldnt find out what she wanted to do,

"..." he walked out of his flat, "ok, im out, and yet?"

"yet, my loved Accelerator, please jump now and kill yourself..hahahahaahahahahahahahahahahhahaha" he heard how she laughed he heard how she couldnt breath normally becasue of her insane way she laught...

he voice changed, it changed into a voice which wasnt female or male, it sounded somehow like the voice of robots in old sci-fi movies but was even than more organic than everything else,

"do you really think someone could see you as human?, have you really thought that someone would see more in you as a simple weapon?"

he tried to close his ears with his ahnds but the voice was inside his head,

"why struggle, you could destroy everything, you could force everyone to his knees, every nation would do what you want, that was the great people inside the human histoy wanted to reach, Ceaser, Atilla, Hitler, they are famous, nobody will forget them, shoudlnt you at least show this world what they have ceated? his isnt your fault, everything they have done to you and you still dont want to get revenge on them?, aoe arent a Saint you are a Monster, a Demon, created by the humans, they treated you like trash, like a fucking god damn pig, this motherfucking assholes shouldnt they gain what they deserve?, let me be the one who controls you, i will slaughter them and show this world that they created their own end...hahahaha-.." the voice stopped because Accelerator opened his eyes, he looked to the ceiling of his apartment,

RING! RING! RING!

(_this was a dream?...damn im really crazy...)_

he opened it without a second thought and heard "oh what happened, the phone call stopped suddenly, maybe the connection was stopped or something else..."

"...may-..." he wanted to say 'maybe' and lie again but "no, to be honest i dont wanted to hear waht you said about me, therefore i have closed the phone call, i can understand if you-.."

the woman said nothing and Accelerator talked more "if you dont want to talk with me again i can understand that", he was about to close the phone call becasu she havent responded but suddenly "finally you say the truth, i was a bit suprised that you changed your mind so fast, i thought it would more time to bring you to the point where you will talk with me as a normal person" she giggled a bit,

he should felt himself betryed because he trapped inside her game, he should feel anger, malice or something negative but this wasnt the case, it was the opposite he felt only the desire to hug the person in the other side of the phone, this one time in his life he wanted to hug someone, he wanted to feel the body which contained the soul of such a person who talked with him liek with any other person,

"are you mad?" she questioned with a concerned voice, "...im not" he said in a forced angry voice, instead he could stop himself from smiling, the unpleasent feeling vanished completly after hearing that she wouldnt stop annyoing him,

but after remembering his dream he could stop himself, he felt more sadness and lonliness than ever, the reason was simple, he couldnt stop himself from confesing the truth to the unknown woman on the other side of the phone,

of course he havent told her that he killed clones but he killed also normal humans, many normal humans,

he confessed that he was a Level 5, that he was the #1 and that he killed many people before,

several minutes later the woamn questioned "why havent you told me that now?" she was suprised,

"i..." he stopped and thought to himslef that it would better if he simply lies to her,

"i wanted to see if a lowlife like you could see through me...hahahahaha...i? a NICE GUY?" he yelled inside the handy and started to laugh after that, he waited and looked on the phone, inside his mind he counted the seconds, how long would she need to close the call, 10 seconds...50 seconds...165 seconds, the phone was still open, he thoguht that she was to shocked to say something therefore he was about to close the call by himself,

"you liar" she flustered,

"hhäääää? what? liar?...yes this would fit me and also murderer and monster" he yelled in a cocky voice,

"stop with that ok?" she sayd in a normal voice, "what? stop?, with what? telling you that i killed many MANY people? you wanted the thruth and this is the truth, im a monster" he yelled again in a cocky voice,

"no" she said completly calm, "the part whre you confessed was truth"

"so...you believe me that im a Monster? hahahahaha-.." he stopped laughing becasue she spoke, and what she said brought the same unpleasent feeling back, regret and a incredible guilty conscience, the shoked face was also their, becasue he words was "no, what you said about your actions was truth, but how you act now is the mask again, please stop, even if you have done such things i can hear it inside your voice, you want to turn them back, to change what happened right?"

he was cought of guard again, he could only responce without thinking "y-..yes"

"i thought that, you arent a Monster Ace-chan, the guilt you wear with you is so heavy every person would go insane, and you are a kid, a 16 years old boy, this isnt a life for a baby, this isnt a life for someoen who have brought tears into my eyes with telling me only a little part of his life" he could hear it, the woman couldnt hold it anymore, she stated to cry,

meanwhile the #1 was deep in his thoughts (_why is she crying?, is she hurt?...why?)_

he stopped becasue the Women soke again in a calmer voice, "Ace-chan, it will not need a lond time so please bear it...in two months is the Daihaseisai in Academy City, i want to visit you is it ok?" she questioned him, the voice wasnt cute, wasnt adorable, it was a voice of a caring mother for her son even if the #1 wasnt aware of the fact but something changed in him, something where he thought that it would stay like that for the rest of his live changed completly,

his lonliness,

"y-..yes" he flustered inside the phone and closed it with a thin smile on his face and after a long time with red eyes who wasnt that of a monster instead they was one of a kid, a normal 16 years old kid who was happy...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN:

i hope it isnt bad, i wanted to show that only one person was enough for accel to change himself...

after i could change accel from a tsundere villian who seeks redemption into a truth saying villian who seeks redemption i think next chapter will let him talk with Yomikawa in a hostage situation :)

i hope it was enjoyable, please review and tell me if im to fast with accels personality change...


	4. Chapter 4 (Accel Dies ?)

IF i needed to long im sorry, i thought about the way this story should take :D

So for the moment i decided to make a cliffhanger

Buhahahahah ::DDD

Dont worry it will end (maybe, buahahahahahaha)

A joke :D and thanks to the followers/fav. , it is really motivating to see that this story is good enough to cath the attention of at least three people ;)

Than i hope everyone will enjoy the chapter 4?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

SHOT!

the bullet entered the body of the a certain white haired boy, it flew though his body and hit his left and right kidneys, destroyed them,

he lost all strength in his body, felt to the ground and the last thing he saw was how the Woman which said her name is Yomikawa Aiho defeated the man who shot against him,

(_...how the fuck have i ended in such a...pathetic situation?...oh right...)_

/ Flashback

the boy with white hairs and red eyes runned in his usual clothes, he wasnt really fast but he tried his best to train his body,

(_...i dont need this stuff...why should i train?...yes...) _he stopped and breathed heavily (_...she said she want to visit me...)_,

he couldnt stop itself from remembering, the unknown Woman with the name Kamijyo Shiina said that she want to visit him and he allowed it, therefore they will see him but for a strange reason he wanted to look a bit better than he was now,

/ Second Flashback

he was laying on his bed since over three hours now, he couldnt sleep, the call with her was over since four hours and since this moment he felt the unpleasent feeling in his chest again, he sweated more, his whole body was shacking, even after a bath he hasnt stopped, therefore he decided to walk,

he went outside of his flat and started to walk, before he recognized it he runned, he wasnt fast, not even a bit, even if a normal human would walk they reach 5 km/h but he runned and forced itself to the limit of his body and still only reached 7-8 km/h,

he looked shocked and heavily breathing to the small way he passed by running,

(_...this...what?)_ he looked on him and than in the reflectance reflection from the mirror before him, over the window which was attached to a restaurant for familys, it called itself joseph's,

this was the first time he realized something, even after he accepted the fact that his body was more androgyne as male but until now he hasnt met a person who would say it into his face because they feared him to much and even if they said it he would kill them, at least he thought that, since he spoke with this Woman he hasnt killed anyone, he only lived from one day to the other,

the feeling returned, he holed his through, this time it wasnt only his emotions but also his powers which seemed to run uncontrolled agaisnt him or against his surrendings,

(_...wh-...sshhii-...)_ he thought while several deliquints started to attack him, it was like always after this rumor spread out that the #3 defeated the #1 he could only feel satisfication in his own dorm room, everytime he left his flat he was attacked by them, it was the same situation like 4 years ago before he joined the Level 6 Shift,

he was nervous, his powers wasnt under control, would they touch him he couldnt say for sure that they would die or end in a paiful bloody pulp,

(_...f-..dammit...)_ he stopped to hope, the unpleasent feeling vanished and he regained control over his powers, he stopped hoping for a live, he stopped hoping that he could find salvation or a person who wasnt scared by him, who would simply stay on his side without bad intentions,

and his powers regained their old glory, he saw all the ways he used -as attacks with his powers- until now, and he could see all the ways which could be used by his Vector Manipulated, in a half of a second he found 142 ways to kill them in only a minute,

suddenly someone touched him, or better someone holded his hands and forced him into a different direction,

CRASH!

the sound of shattering glass could be heard, "hey what the hell are you doing? you should run if so many people are after you.." the voice of the stranger yelled at him while forcing him to run faster than he has since he can think of,

the group of deliquints havent started to follow them, they was suprised about what happened before them, more then anything they havent thought that the #1 would run away,

nearly two kilometres away the stranger lost the hands of the #1, the stranger kept on runnning as fast as he could, the last thing which the Strongest Esper heard was "Such Misfortune...",

after he breathed long enough and regained his consciousness again he could only see green trees, the stranger with black spiky-hairs was gone but this wasnt important, he looked on his own hand and remembered that this boy could touch him (_how?...by reflection was on the fullest extend...)_ he forced itself to stand up, and still breathed heavily, several minutes later he could walk but he started to run instead, this time it wasnt only because of the fact that the strange woman on the other side of his mobile phone will arrive soon, it was the major reason but the reason which he said was that as the #1 he should be the best one in all topics which are known to the whole mankind,

with this lie in his head he started his training and this on 06:48 AM...

/Second Flashback End

he was still running, of course he experienced his limitations pretty fast but still he forced itself to run, and this was the sixth day and he looked suprised into the mirror which was in his bathroom,

(_...this cant be true, i searched after this inside the Internet but...)_ he was naked and looked on himself (_...what the fuck?)_, he started to laugh, "hahahahahahahahahaha, i havent hought that this damn training shows itself so fast, hahahahaha", the reason for his behavior was simple, he has trained his own body for more than six days and in such a short time he lost his androgynous appereance, he was suprised how fast a human body could change, even after searching inside the Internet he couldnt find anything about such a strange case (_...maybe because im not a normal human...afterall manipulating vectors isnt really something which a normal human should be able to do...)_ with this thoughts he wanted to wear his normal clothes again but...

they was to small, his pants was for people which was skinny, of course he wasnt near the place where someone would recognize his muscles but all of his pants and even his shirts couldnt be weard anymore,

"DDDAAAMMMMMMMIIITTTT" he cursed, even after forcing himself into them he only destroyed them completly, "DDDDAAAMMMMMMIIIITTTT, YYYOUUU MMMOOTTHHHEEERRRFFFUUUCCCKKKKIINNNGGGG, PIECE OF TRASH, SSSHHHIIITTTT" he cursed while he tried to wear his old clothes, of course in the end the was destroyed,

"dammit" he yelled, after several minutes he found th eonly underwear which fitted his new body, a boxer-short, a white one,

"and now? of yeah i will go with this to the mall and buy stuff...sh-.." he stopped yelling into his room and thought about this, there was no reason why not, he was a genious even on Academy City standards, with his ability he could even make himself invisible and this only becasue he redirects the light,

after 20 minutes of thinking he found itself inside a mall, completly invisible and only in boxer-shorts,

(_...this is really insane and this even on my standards, what the hell have i thought?) _he searched after clothes which would fit him and after a hugh amount of time he found them, finally clothes which fits him, a simple completly-black t-shirt, new white shoes, black pants, but unfortunatly they was two numbers to high for him depite that there was no other stuff which looked good enough for him, in the end he also took a white jacket with black patterns on it,

still invisiible he left the store and even after the alarm activated itself he only jumped ligthy and was gone without the creation of sound or a shockwave,

(_dammit, this was…..sshhittt)_ he thought while he was flying several hundred metres over the ground and making himself visible again,

he landed after a few minutes in a park,

he cursed itself only a few seconds later because the place where he landed there was a group of children which played football, they saw him landing,

(_…dammit….have i scared them?)_ he thought,

the faces of the children was shocked, out of the eigth, three falled to the ground becasue of the small-scale-weak shockwave,

the #1 looked into the faces of them, (_they are scared…..it is my fault to begin with….afterall im nothing more than a mon-…)_ his eyes widened and he was the one who looked suprised,

„WWWOOOOWWWW" one boy yelled, „SSSOOOO CCCCOOOOLLLL" a different one screamed,

„Incredible" „what was that? Unbelievable", the kids who shoudl be shocked wasnt scared they screamed and runned towards him,

„hey onii-chan" a boy questioned, „this was so cool, can you show me how i can fly too?" a other one questioned,

the #1 which was overhelmed by them looked confused and completly lost, „this is-.. äääähhhh isnt so easy, first of all you need a ability which can be used for this kind of stuff" he explained but the kids havent listened to what he said, the simply talked about how incredible it was,

„ääähhh Onii-Chan" a girl fumbled with her small hands on his new jacket, after he looked down she started to speak „ääähh, Onii-Chan you are a Albino right?"

„huh?" (_is she retarded?, of course well technically not but what should i be if not classified under such useless classes, a banana?)_ he thought this but spoke „yeah and?"

„than are you the #1 Level 5 Esper, i have heard he is also a Albino" she said in a curious voice,

(_…mmmmmmmmmmmmhhhhhhhhh, they are kids so if they want to talk with the strongest than they are lucky becasue im not completly pissed of for today…)_ he thought, „yeah, im the #1" he said and immadiatly after that three boys yelled in a happy voice at the same time """not anymore""" and started to laugh about each other,

„hhuh? What?" he was confused (_…..who the hell told them this rumor?)_ he looked with a puzzled face against them,

after a few minutes they explained him that there is a site where the rumors of AC are listed inside it, and there was written that the #1 was defeated by the #3,

several minutes later he left the kids and walked towards his building (_….i think i will look into this site….)_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: confused? The reason is that this will be finished in two chapters, that means ;D

I created one flashback than another one and closed it, but the first flashback isnt over yet,

i will tell what else happened to him before and why he was shot, and also why yomikawa was there,

review if you want to tell me how it is, this time there was no Shiina but i decided to let her go, at least until they arrive in AC,

and until this moment Yomikawa will increase her mother-son-relationship with accel,

PS: i would want to know if i should let accel meet a magician, review or PM if someone wants to tell me his opinion, and of course dont worry the dialogues will still exist,

only with yomikawa for a while than who knows maybe aleister? ;)


	5. Chapter 5

for everyone who read the last chapter: the incident will happen at 16:37 o'clock ;)

hope it is interesting… AND please overlook grammer and bad english, it isnt my native language, therefore sorry…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(_...that sucks...my whole body hurts...shit...what the hell happened to me?)_ one second later he remembered,

/Flashback

After his adventure with searching clothes because his body changed in a few days nearly completly he talked with a few children and found out that their is a Rumor-Website,

after he arrived in his usual flat he was suprised, the door was destroyed and the whole apartment a single mess,

(_unbelievable, it is only 14:00 o'clock, what the hell?)_ he wasnt really suprised, he thought that something like that would happen but that it happens on the middle of the day was still unbelievable, (_...ahhhh...fuck, and now?)_ in the same moment

RING! RING! RING! (_my phone?)_

he opened it and pressed the 'Accept' Button,

"h-hello" a nervous voice spoke into it, "i-is t-there ähhhh A-A-Acc-Accel"

(_...what the fuck?)_ he thought to himself (_...isnt the fact that assholes destroyed my apartment enough punishment for one day?)_

"ääähhhh a-are...h-h-hheellooo" the person yelled into the phone,

"Tch" he clicked his tongue "who the hell are you? and where have you gained this phone number?"

"ä-ähhhhhmmm" the person spoke again "i-i-i w-w-want to tell you something i-i-important" the voice was clearly that of a girl "c-ca-can y-you g-go i-into t-the 'Collosum Bank', w-which i-is n-n-ne-near y-your d-d-des-destroyed f-flat?"

(_...mmmhhhh, she isnt doing this because want to annoy me...she is scared but the way she speaks...she isnt scared because of me...someone seems to force her...)_

"h-hello" the voice questioned again,

"what if" he said calm "what if, if i stay her or walk into the other direction?"

"w-w-what?" the voice yelled in shock, a dull sound could be heard, the girl lost her consciousness "hey, you..." the voice of a adult spoke now, "i dont know who you are but if you want to play the hero i will kill her and the others right now..."

(_...what for a fucking drama is this?...i have no intention to do anything and play he-..)_ he looked into his room, the phone still pressed against his ear,

What is a human life?, something with devine origin? something that is so simple that could be explained by human 200years ago? only cells and organs which worked together and supported the brain? is this a soul? the ghost of humans, the soul...

only vanishing after their death?, only feeling pain in their lifes and than falling into complete nothingness? or more? a life after the death? heaven? hell?

he tried to find this answer since he started with the experiment where he should kill 20.000 Clones only to reach a state where he would understand the answer, the realm of a Level 6, a realm which was equal to God, equal to Omnipotence,

he stopped it, he was still curious about this topic, he wouldnt believe in religions they wasnt accurate, a God which force them to live like he wants, he wasnt a believer but he was a curious person, the whole goal of this city was to reach this realm, to understand this,

"im curious who the hell are you?" the man questioned,

"..."

"Hey i have questioned you, asshole, who the hell are you" the man yelled,

"..."

"if you dont want to answer than i will kill this girl",

_(he is serious...)_ "ok, what do you want?"

"oh, finally a voice, hahahahaha, i think i will kill your girlfriend, hahahaha" he said in a insane voice,

"whatever" he said calm,

"hey have you under-.."

the voice was gone because Accelerator closed his mobile phone (_...this will work, he will be suprised and this is the reason why he will let her live...)_ he thought to himself while he jumped out of his room and on the street before his apartment building,

"dammit...why the hell have she my number?" he muttered to himself while looking into the map of his cellphone and preparing himself to run,

after several minutes he found himself in a hugh amount of students, all of them pressed against the barrier of the Anti-Skill Soldiers and tried to take photos,

"hey boy" a young woman shouted against Ace," your name" she ordered after he turned himself into her direction,

"Ace" he answered immadietly (_why the hell have i said that?)_

"oh, good, im sure i know you"

"and im sure you dont" he said annoyed, "Listen, a girl inside this bank called me, i dont know from where she gained my number but..." the woman hold out a hand and stopped him from talking, "hey, guys, arrest him" she ordered to her men,

"? What?" they came nearer with guns which was pointed agaisnt his chest, (_...dammit, if i struggle and fight back it wouldnt end good...)_, they captured him,

"so you are one of them" she said in a serious and angry voice "are you Skill-Out Members really so stupid and take hostages? in the middle of the day?"

(_...what? Skill-Out? what the hell? have they lost their mind?...dammit is this what i gain if i act nice for the first time in my life?)_...

it was now 14:53 o'clock, (_...im in this van since over 20 Minutes, how long should i wait until they find my ID?)_, a few Minutes later a Woman walked inside the Van, she was 1,70 metres high, with blue hairs and large breasts (_...great...finally they found out who i am...)_,

"you said your name is Ace right?" the Woman questioned,

"uuuhhh, yeah?" he answered confused,

"my Name is Yomikawa Aiho, im the Leader of the Branch 73, you wanted to exchange information with us because you wanted to gain ?" it was clear that they still was completly unaware of his real identity,

"gain? i dont need anything, AND im not a fucking useless Level 0" he yelled,

"oh if not why should you let yourself arrest without fighting back" the woman looked serious,

(_...does she believe me?...i dont know why but she is serious)_

"than if not, which Level is yours?" (_im sorry boy but this is a question you cant win, if you say One, Two heck even if you say Fife it will only create more doubts against you true intentions to help us)_

"..." he hasnt answered,

"oh really, you are quiet now?" she said serious (_if he is one of them we could use him and bring him and let him be the one who makes the negotiations with the Skill-Outs...sorry boy but i have no choice...)_ "this is your last chance, if we send you inside the Bank and your friends will not believe that you havent told us anything they will kill you, you know that right?" her voice wasnt so serious anymore, it was more like the voice of a

(_...this...they way she speaks...this woman speaks exactly like Shiina Kamijyo...why?)_

his eyes was widened in shock, "*sigh* if you dont want to talk than you will go into the jail"

(_...she will not throw me to the Skill-Outs?...she lied?...)_ she was about to stand up and walk out of the UAV,

"why?" he questioned "why shouldnt you throw me to them?" he questioned while looking up to her back,

she smiled in a warmth manner, it was the smile which Ace thought to see everytime he talked with the Woman over his phone, "this isnt right..." she explained "i cant do whatev-..." suddenly the door opened, three man stretched their hands and grabbed him,

even now he hasnt used his powers, or better he tried his best not to cripple them for the rest of their lifes, he was now out of the van, the same woman which ordered her mans to capture him was also the

(_...Bitch...)_ he thought to himself,

"we dont have much time, therefore we will send you inside the Bank and you will tell them that if you all surrender we will not need to kill anyone of you piece of shits"

(_...i would like to talk with the other woman...at least she wasnt such a gaint motherfucking retarted slut...)_ he thought but never said a word,

"ok, i hope you understand"

(_...what should i understand you motherfucking retarded assholes, only because i dont want to hurt you you can still live...)_ he was shocked, since he was in so many facilities -that even he couldnt remember well- he felt this anger inside him but the whole time he only obeyed, why?

"so go in" the woman ordered,

Ace looked to the Woman with the name Yomikawa Aiho, (_...looks like she was only nice because it would give her a advantage...)_ his face calmed down, (_...over one week...i havent used my abilitys since over one week...i know that this will be boring but the first time i will destroy some idiots and save useless trash...why the hell am i doing this crap?)_ he stood before the door, several minutes later it opened, a hand grabbed him and forced him inside,

"it is now 16:19 o'clock" a voice spoke "are you the one who should negotiate with us?" a boy spoke while holding a gun against his head,

he looked inside the room, the windows was closed therefore it was darker than outside, after several seconds Ace's eyes adapted the new situation and he could see clearly again,

"hey i have questioned, are you the negotiator?" the same boy questioned with a angry voice and pressed the gun against his forehead,

"..."_(this will be f-...)_ he saw the students inside the Bank, they wasnt 16, heck they wasnt even 12, still small child around 8 or 9, (_i think i shouldnt kill this useless sluts before the eyes of them...than...if i reflect the bullets they could hit them)_ the boy yelled something against him and pressed the gun agaisnt his forehead again _(bitch please...but...in the end i need to knock them out before they can do anything...i need a distraction)_

"hey you motherfucker how retarted are you? do you want death so badly?" he yelled and increased his grip, pressed even stronger against his forehead,

„ähh, äh i dont think that he is the one which is responsible" the one who spoke was a certain black haired boy,

(_…..i think he is 16 years old…..)_ the stranger with black-hairs thought, he was also one of the hostages,

„shut up" one of the mans yelled, a other one punched him inside his face, „know your place, useless bitch" he punched him again into his face,

(_…im not sure how should i stop them without killing?...)_ he thought desparetly to himself,

a normal human wouldnt even think about the possibility to be forced and kill the gangsters but this showed perfectly how twisted the personality of the #1 turned because of his past inside this City, for him it was the only option and this everytime,

„hey, retarted albino" the man with the gun whicvh was pressed against his forehead yelled „sit there, we will discuss if we kill you or send you back"

He obeyed again, still confused and sad about the fact that he couldnt find a different option as to kill them, the young children looked scared, they couldnt even move,

(_…..even if they havent felt pain until now….it is clear they are scared…but…..what can i do?...if i save them with killing they will never forget what happened…..)_ he found the answer, it was easy,

life over a nightmare, even if they will never forget this moments, they will survive, afterall (_…whatever happens, life is over everything else…)_ he found his answer (_…this woman…shiina…..only two weeks ago i wouldnt even think about the possibility to save someone…..have i really vhanged so much?)_

the answer to this question was really easy, he has, not only gaining a trained body in six days, it was more, he felt a light everytime he remembered on the moments he could speak with this person, he changed because only two people showed him that not everyone on this planet was bad, filled with hate and malice…there are people who would try to save innocent people, their are people who have no ability but still risk their life and save the victims of the Dark Side,

(_….i think it is enough waiting…)_ he wanted to stand up and destroy meanwhile the handcuffs but his ability it was…(_ gone?)_, he felt his heart beat faster, his brain worked faster, (_…adrenalin?...shit why cant i use my….)_ he felt that a right hand touched his body,

„please dont try to kill them" the person to his next flustered,

„what?" he flustered back,

„they are bad guys but im sure as the #1 you can save them even without killing" the boy flustered again „i have only the power to negate supernatural abilitys but you can save everyone here"

(_…what the hell are you thinking? Im a monster who killed over 10000 Clones….im not a hero..)_

„i cant" he answered back „im not a hero, i cant save everyone" he felt the same unpleasent feeling back, this time even stronger than before,

„arent you the Strongest Esper?" the boy questioned,

„i am.." he said annoyed about this title „and what should i do, i cant stop them from killing the hostages"

„you can" the boy said serious „the hell with heroes and monsters….all you need to do is to stop them without killing…..is this really so hard?"

(_…..of course it is…..hard?...stopping them without killing…..but how?...everything i can do is to kill them…to destroy….wait wait wait wait…destroy….)_, he stood up this time without the cold, emotionless eyes he possessed before, no, this time they was filled with a light, they wasnt shining or glowing, but if someone looked into this eyes they wouldnt see a monster, only a boy who is serious about his actions,

(_….this eyes….cool)_ the spiky-haired boy thought,

„hey" one of the guys yelled, „sit down you piece of tr-.." he couldnt end the sentence because he was send flying trough the window with a single kick of the #1,

meanwhile in the front of the Bank the whole Anti-Skill Unit including Yomikawa Aiho and Kihara Lifeline (the woman who first ordered to capture Ace) looked with shocked faces to the display in their hands,

„this cant be.." Therestina mumbled,

„seems like it can be" Aiho said with a big smile on her face „we are so competent that we throwed a young boy into a gunfight, and only after that we recieved the information that he is the Strongest Esper in this World….hahahaha" she laughed, not with malice, it was about the fact that they used the Strongest Esper for solving a 0815 hostage situation,

like using nukes to stop children from fighting, this was similar to this situation,

suddenly a man with a gun flew out of the Window, „lets go" Aiho ordered,

nobody was killed but they yelled in pain, only one ofthem talked with the #1,

in only a few second she throwed a human out of the window, punched someone agaisnt the chest and lettign him fly against the wall, two forcing on the ground with a simple touch on their foreheads, only two remained, one shot agaisnt him but the bullet only destroyed his gun, he felt to the ground and screamed in pain, the last one wasnt defeated,

„i knew it, i thought that i knew you from somewhere….you are the #1 right?" he yelled in a insane voice „destoying my comrades in a split of a second….onyl the #2 and the #1 can do that…..i heard rumors…..you can move faster than a bullet, is this true?"

„who knows" he answered while he walked against him,

„mmhhh, not the one who talks much huh?" he said mockingly „but you know i would like to see how you stop a bullet from entering this girls body…hahahahahahahahaha",

SHOT! The bullet was fired,

the #1 started to accelerate his body (_faster, shit, faster, shit shit shit shit…..come on, i need to turn off my reflection, faster…faster…without my reflection i can touch the girl…without reversing the impact agaisnt her she will be unharmed….…)_

a few minutes ago he wasnt able to think that he couldsave without killing, a simple sentence from a stranger and he reached this point, using his powers to protect and this without killing,

he stood before the girl, faster than the bullet, unfortunatly he turned his reflection off, he saved the little girl but the bullet entered his body, destroyed his knuckles,

all strength left his body and he felt to the ground, the only thing he saw was that the woman with the name Yomikawa Aiho defeated the one with the gun…

/Flashback end

He opened his eyes, he looked into his room, his hospital room,

(_…..sshh….iitttt…im not dead?…this fucking pain….i thought i die…..)_ he forced himself to move but a hand pressed him agaisnt his bed again,

the hand belonged to a certain woman, her name was Yomikawa Aiho, she sat in a weelchair,

„you shouldnt force yourself" she said with a sad smile, he thought he felt this warmth feeling again but (_…..you was one of them who arre responsible for this bitch….dont dare to talk with me….)_ he wanted to use his powers and hurt her, since without them he would be fine, without injuries but before he was able to do anything a doctor showed up,

known as Heaven Cancellar even for Ace it was a famous name, still bound on his bed he saw how the doctor brought Yomikawa out of his room,

„so after she is gone, how is it, do you feel pain" he said calm but not emotionless „you lost many blood but thankfully we cou-…"

„i should be dead" he yelled „only because of this motherfucking Anti-Skill assholes, that i lost a bit blood is really not the worst thing here"

„*sigh*" he looked sad „do you knew what happened to you after you was shot?" he questioned with a ‚dont talk if you have no idea'-face,

(_….what the fuck….im the victim here…you damn…)_

„Tch" Ace clicked his tongue „whatever, than tell me what happened after i was shot, oh great doctor" he answered angry,

„*sigh*" his face was completly serious now „so, from the start, after you was shot Anti-Skill could gain the control over the Bank again, except you nobody else was seriously injured"

„oh great" he said angry, ready to destroy the room he was inside „seems like that this is my present for saving innocent weaklings huh" he wasnt calm, he was furious, to die only because he wanted to save someone, he was angry about the whole situation but he stopped cursing after he saw the face of the doctor, it was a ‚i know it is hard, i know you have been through incredible painful moments'-face,

(_…..who the hell are you?)_

„please dont interrupt me, i have not only you as my patient" he breathed in and out „so after you came into the OP-room we found out that the bullet destroyed your two knuckles, so we needed a transplantation, unfortunatly your blood-type is rare therefore it was impossible to find a compatible organ for you"

„what? Does this mean that i dont have my knuckels anymore? Impossible you cant simply take them out" he shouted with a scared face, not only he should be dead, no, even two of his organs was destroyed,

„no, not exactly, a human can live even with only one knuckle"

„than from where?" he said suprised, still trying to sit on his butt but still failing because of the pain „you said i have a rare bloodtype right? From wh-.."

„i told you not to interrupt me" the doctor lookekd at Ace, „understand?" after Ace nodded he started his explanation again,

„yes we couldnt find a organ in our storage but their was a parson willing to give her right knuckle for you"

(_….person…willing to give her right…knuckle to…me?)_ he looked shocked (_who? Who ahev done this?)_, the answer wasnt something he would be able to find out even if he could guess one-thousand years, after he heard the name he hasnt said a word until the Doctor leaved the room and a person in a weelchair drived in,

(_…..why?)_ he clenched his fists (_….why gaddmn, why would someone like you give something so important to a complete stranger?),_ he was shocked, confused, overhelmed, sad, happy and this at the same time, the ultimate unpleasent feeling which shouldnt exist in this world, at least it was even more painful than his injuries and even more painful than his lonliness, afterall nobody have ever done something for him without a price,

the only exception was this man who hugged him Kamijyo Touya and his wife Kamijyo Shiina but the person before him even gaved one of her organs for him,

„why?" he flustered „why have you done this?" he shouted but everything which came out was still a flustering, the feeling incresed itself while he looked into the smile of the woman who saved her life, her name was Yomikawa Aiho, the reason why she sat in a weelchair was that she gaved one of her knuckles to him,

under normal thinking it was clear, the doctor said that nobody except him was hurt by the incident, than why should she use a weelchair if she wasnt injured and needed rest?

„because you arent a bad person" she said still smiling „i talked with you in the UAV…i was foolish to not resist the orders of this woman…i shouldnt let you go in" she bowed her head, „im sorry….this whole…..stuff…..was my fault….", she looked to the ground for a few minutes, waiting for something but the only thing she heard was someone who moved on his bed, she looked up to him and saw him laying on his bed with his back agaisnt her,

(_….it isnt so easy to forgive something like that….)_ she thought to herself while she moved with her weelchair out of his room, before she closed the door she heard him flustering „sorry"….

The door closed and on a certain floor in a certain hospital a certain woman sat on a weelchair while she looked at a certain door who was a certain boy trying to sleep and this woman…..smiled…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: oh finally finished YYYYEEEEEAAAHHHHHH, i hope it is a intersting story,

i dont know if it was clear so again, the one who gaved her knuckle to accel was Yomikawa,

and the girl who called accel was a certain girl (i will tell it yet, bbbbbuuuhahahahahahahahahaha *evil smile and laughing*)

afterall this is chapter 5, that means i will bring angel fall direct into AC, (like a certain other story of mine but with the difference that ….. (BBBBBBUUUHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA), if you want to know it than follow/fav. And review,

PS: the canon adventurees will happen BUT i will let a hugh amount of time between them, like 1 month one canon adevnture where accelw will only play a secondary role (even if this story is accel centric, the adventures of touma will only change a bit or they will stay the same, BUT i will focus on the Level 5's (i think) in the end touma is popular enough to survive wthout my help :p

Mmmmhhhh oh yeah, i changed the chars :O a few chapters we will have yomikawa and for the cell phone: it will have a cruel destiny (buahahahahhaha)

Tell me how this chapter was or how the overall story is….per review/PM

(i dont possess mental out :( , that means if you want to tell me something than it must be written down…..)


	6. Chapter 6 (wait, what?)

i know i promised to update but im in the moment really busy with unversity stuff so therefore i could only update this story,

sorry for the other parts ;(

i will update them promised but unfortunatly the damn exams are all really difficult therefore *reduce head and upper body* sorry :(

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(_...how long do you intend to stay her?)_ the #1 thought to himself, he sat on a bed in the same hospital since over a week, after he was shot the doctor told him that his body wouldnt be able to work correctly with his new organ if his immune system is to weak, therefore he needed a special training which should strengthen his own body, it wasnt difficult but it was hard, at least for his skinny body it was like hell,

to make the matters worse everytime where he finished his daily trainng he found the same woman in his hospital room, she was the same person who gaved her own organ for his survivel, to top that she also worked as a Anti-Skill memeber, her name was Yomikawa Aiho,

"why the hell are you here?" he questioned angry,

"ohh..." she said sad "can you speak normally?...your angry-played voice will work by others but not by the person who gaved one part of herself for you" she smiled while touching his face with one hand,

"Tch" he clicked his tongue "im not playing" he said annoyed,

"would you be angry i would fly though this walls right?" she increaed her strength in her hand which touched his face, it wasnt painful, it was the opposite, he would say it but somewhere he wasnt annyoed by this woman, he liked her being around but at the same time he knewed that this wouldnt last for long since afterall they are strangers for each other,

he layd himself on his bed, he wasnt wearing the patient clothes, he weard clothes which Yomikawa brought for him, they was still two umbers to big for him and instead of White-Black Cloured clothes they was now only white,

"whatever" he said powerless "what do you want?"

"oh, good, than i will tell it right now, im her because i wanted to tell you that my wound is healed, at least it is in the state where i can work in my office again...that means that -.."

"you will go away" he said like he knewed what she wanted to say next,

"right" she answered with a thin smile,

"than have a good live and good-bye" he turned to the other side of his bed, (_...this is better this way, afterall im not someone who can live long with others...this will be safer for her...)_,

"oh" she said sad,

(_...it is better...i ha-..)_ he stopped thinking because his calm face turned into a shocked one after he heard what Yomikawa said "than after you are out too i will bring you to my home", this wasnt a joke, this woman truly wanted to let him live with her, he turned to the other side as fast as he could with his still not healed injuries "hey wh-." he started to scream but the woman was long gone,

(_th...this...seriously?...)_ he questioned to himself...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

sorry i know it is a short one...but instead to bring this into a flashback again i wanted to write it as a chapter this time...

so for the next chapter :) the first time i will bring accels cruel version to the surface... :O (a fight against ?) buhahahahaha

a little help: the first fight agaisnt a powerful beign from the canon series ;)

a little question: do you guys think that accel would have difficulties with a saint ? i personally dont think that kanzaki/brunhild/aqua/silvia would even scratch him, (canon accel (with brain demage or not) or my accel which is pretty much the same OP accel from volume 3)

i have the part written, (the fight) but still i could let kanzaki scratch him a bit if their is a possibility... than rev./fav./foll. if you think the story is worth this much :D


	7. Chapter 7 Yomikawa Dies Arc

for everyone who reads this chapter: thanks,

for the ones who read this story: welcome

this is LevelSeven-7 (i know now why kamachi makes this in his afterwords, it is funny and sounds good :D )

thanks to the ones who takes the time to read this story,

i havent thought that the people would like it so much, until now: we have 6 chapters, 12k words, 2 people who has this story as favo. , 3 who follows this story and nearly 1000 views...

this Chapter 7 is the Yomikawa Dies Arc, i hope you enjoy accels sufferings... oh yeah and a few cliffhangers...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Accelerator yelled while punchign into a bloody mess, "WHY? WHY? WHY?" he shouted agaisnt the nearly dead person, it was the same guy who was the mastermind behind the incident in the bank where the #1 nearly died,

"YOU DAMN AAAAAHHHHHHH" he ripped the person into pieces, his arm, his legs his internal organs, everything,

he stood up, he walked like he was in trance, a woman who seemed to be 30-35 years old was lying on the ground, dead,

the #1 falled on his knees, he couldnt stop, he couldnt hold it anymore, this woman was the only person who showed him what it means to be in a real family, what it means to be loved, what it means if someone cares for his well-being and now this unique person was dead, lying on his arms, blood in and on her mounth, lifeless half-closed eyes,

meanwhile inside the Windowless Building, "do you intent to show him the other side so fast?" a voice questioned, it was more machanical and sounded crazy but at the same time it was filled with warmth feelings, a voice which would be used by a loving father or a psychopath, but this strange voice which was filled with every emotion and nothing of them belonged to a being which was called Aiwass, a existence which even surpassed the idea of godhood, a being outside of religion, outside of good and evil, outside of chaos and order,

"what do you mean?" a calm and emotionless nearly machine-like voice questioned, this voice belonged to a being called Aleister, he was the founder of Academy City and weard the Epiphet 'The Greatest Magician in History', he floated upside-down in a tube filled with a golden glowing liquid, he looked like a skinny man which was nealry 30 but his real age was more than 100 years, after learnign and searching after the place where he can rule over the world he 'evolved' into a being which wasnt in the same dimenion as the humans anymore, Aleisters appereance was also only a illusion because he gained a immortal body but was unable to do anything inside the three-dimensional world he was simply there and observed but this wasnt the case becasue he used the Windowless Building which was created after unnique and long fogotten legends and the most modern technology, with the help of this 'castle' he could interfere inside the normal world,

"you know exactly what i mean, i dont like what you have done with Kakine and if you push Acc..."

"this isnt the case and you know that, he showed enough strength to survive the first complete change, Kakine will be useful in the future" he said in cold-indifference like always while he looked on one of his screens and observed Kakine's Brain which was put into a Life-Support-System called 'Dark Legacy' "if Accelerator shows himself as worthy he will be able to complete Plan 3214 up to Plan 4321 in a few seconds, if he fails i will use Kakine even if it needs more time"

"you shouldnt force them, afterall they are the only beings which im interested in" his voice didnt change, or it did but like always it was as if he used all emotions and nothing of them in his sentences,

"i know what i do, if the 'Vector Control Device' will be able to survive the change and remain stable we can start with Plan 4567, if not we will need to use the back-up Plan B 4321 and force the 'Dark Matter Control Device' into the needed conditions"

"this sounds interesting" his voice was like always "by the way what would happen with the Plans 4322-4566?" the bodyless being questioned,

"in the moment this parts are used for the 'Supernatural Erasing Device'" he explained while he looked at a new screen which showed up and floated in the air, it showed Kamijyo Touma who holded a weapon against a Normal Level 0 with the name Hamazura Shiage "if this Plans will work than we will cancel the time between the destruction of the occult and the creation of the Artifical Heaven for a few years" he said while having a wide sadistic grin on his face,

"seems like your goal will only be reality if they follow your expectations but even if Accelerator and Kakine will work like you want, what will you do if the 'Supernatural Erasing Device' cant do what you need?"

"i have a back-up plan for this too" he answered while he looked on a new screen which showed a Clone-Incubator and in one of them a little kid, black hairs and eyes, over the tank in which the unknown being growed was something written 'SED 9865'

at the same moment on a certain street (_...why? why? why?...this cant be true...th...this c...cant no no no no no no no no no no...o...open your eyes...pl...please... ...open...)_ he couldnt hold it anymore, afterall even if he was a feared Esper even if he could survive a Atom Bomb and even if he was 'the Strongest' he was still a kid...that means, tears which followed his sadness, he cryed...

/Flashback

(_...six days are gone since i left the hospital and moved into Yomikawa's apartment, my wounds seems to heal good)_ he thought to himself while still running over the street (_only two weeks ago i wouldnt be able to hold this speed for so long, im sure if i start to train harder my wound will heal faster afterall this was what the doctor told me...)_

/ Second Flashback

"what the hell are you babbling?" the #1 questioned angry,

"like i said, if you want to go out you need to live with Yomikawa Aiho, the woman who saved your live" the doctor sighed "i know it is odd to live with a stranger but i can guarantee that..."

"i dont need your guarantee doc" he said cocky "do you knwo what happens if i live with someone?"

"yeah i know" it wasnt the doctor, this time it was the woman known as Yomikawa Aiho hwo spoke "and i also knwo that you are a kid, and to all of this stuff you are injured because we as Anti-Skill couldnt handled a hostage situation, i apologized but to be sure that something like that never happens again and to prevent that you seeks revenge you will live with me now as your official guardian" a wide smile was on her face,

(_to stop me from seeking revenge huh, they only see me as monster, i was on the wrong side, everything they see is a emotionless beast which would kill without a second thought...if so th..)_ he wanted to say 'than fuck off, if you really want to force me than try it' but he stopped because he found clothes on his lap,

"you still need your clothes right?" she said calm but with a warmth feeling "i was in your apartment but it was completly destroyed, seems like a few deliquints used your injuries and destroyed meanwhile your flat until nothing remained"

"than you should know it" he said serious and with a 'artifical' angry voice "they will also attack your apartment, they will not..." he felt a finger on his mouth,

"dont worry" she said while smiling and moving her finger from his mouth "have you forget it, im a Anti-Skill Member, i highly doubt that they would attack my flat"

"they will attack, it doesnt matter if you are a Anti-Skill Member or not, it will not stop them" he said and his eyes started to loose the 'fire' in them which showed that he wasnt supressing his emotions,

"dont worry" she said again,

"have you listened" he yelled "they wi.." he felt the same finger on his mouth again,

"im not worried" she said while smiling and touching his forehead with hers "afterall you will protect me right?" she smiled more,

(_what? i? protect? im not a hero, im not a...)_ she stood up, and said "change you clothes im waiting outside, we will go to your new home now" she waled outside the room alongside with the quiet doctor, after they closed the door "are you sure?" the Heaven Cancellar questioned,

"mhh? what do you mean?" she questioned confused,

"you knwo what i mean, are you sure that he will live with you afterall if you would live in his world for only a few months a normal human should loose all his will, if th.." the door opened, a person walked out, black shoes and white pants with black patterns, and than a completly black T-Shirt, despite the shoes the number of the clothes was also two numbers to big but they fitted his body despite such trivial things,

before she walked away with the #1 she said "we spoke about it, dont worry i will never change my mind" and walked away,

(_...i believe in you Yomikawa-san, you showed me your will in the moment where you was the only one who looked after Accelerator, even gaved one of your own organs to save his life and now tried to take him out of this cruel world where he lived until now...as a doctor i can only heal the physical injuries of my patients but not their mind, i hope you will be able to help him...)_ he started to remember,

/Third Flashback

"are you sure" the doctor questioned,

"i said it right?" she looked on a display which showed the #1 in his 'training' while still sitting in her weelchair, "i want to help him"

"but do you knwo what for a past he has?" the doctor looked not shocked but he feared that she will find out what happened to Accelerator and abondon him after that,

"no" she answered truly,

"than y.."

"this doesnt matter" she looked to the ground "i want to help him, i will help him" her voice changed from a sad one into a more serious version,

the doctor only sighed "than...you can rely on my help"

/Third Flashback End

(_...i really hope you can do it)_ he thought to himself while still looking to the door which both of them used to go outside of the hospital,

"doctor" a 'sister' said "we need you" she showed into one of the other rooms where a new patient arrived,

*sigh* "this will never end" he said calm,

one hours later the #1 and Yomikawa arived in their apartment "so this is my home" she said while stretching her arms out, "and how is it?"

(_...b...big...)_

"big" he said,

the woman stopped to smile and looked confused, (_have i said something wrong?..)_ the #1 thought suddenly the female person started to laugh,

"yeah" she wiped a few tears from her face "it is big" she grabbed his right hand "come i will show you the other rooms"

/Second Flashback End

the #1 breathed heavily, "i...still...train...f..fu...ck..."

BOOM! a explosion and a few cars was flying through the air,

this cars was familiar for the #1, sicne they captured him and throwed him into a hostage situation (_...Anti-Skil?...than Yomikawa said she will be on a mission right now...means that?)_ his face paled even more than normal, he used his powers and jumped as fast as he could to the place where the explosion came from,

BOOM! a new explosion,

a ground was shacking but nobody was harmed this time becasue they saw after the dust vanished that a White-haired, red eyed boy protected them,

she expected pain but (_..im...impossible...Accelerator?) _she was shocked about the fact that he stood before them, that he could stand before the monster which destroyed their whole unit with a few movements,

without looking back he focused his attention to the being before him (_someone who can create this much destruction and fights against a whole Anti-Skill unit...defeating them must be at least Level 4 if not higher...)_ he looked into the dust (_even if im the 'Strongest' i was nearly killed by a single bullet...i cant risk to understaminate this person and bring more Anti-Skill Soldiers in danger...if i can i need to defeat him faster than he can attack...wa..it...defeat?)_ he looked confused, normally he would think that he should kill this being but he wouldnt fight to kill, this time he would fight to protect,

"seems like you are a esper..." the female voice said "i have no intetion to kill you...vanish and everything is ok" the voice offered to him, calm and emotionless, the dust started to vanish,

"sorry but i dont think that will happen" he said clearly and suprisingly for himself, he said it without crazy laughing or malice inside this statement,

"than" the dust was gone, the person who spoke was a 1,70 metres high girl with a Katana on her left side which was over 2 metres long, gaint breasts and a long ponytail, black hairs and eyes, she was clearly a japanese girl, she moved a bit "sorry but i need to do this to save a friend"

"how is it if you vanish and i will let you live" the #1 said calm,

the girl started to smile "i will not understaminate someone who survived one of my attacks without a scratch" she increased her grip on the sword which was on her left,

"Acc-.. *cough* *cough* Accelerator run away, she isnt a Esper she is a terrorist, you ca-..*cough* " a bit blood showed itself on the corner of her mouth,

"yeah, i will stay" he said blunt and looked back on Yomikawa this time, she was injured, she holded her right arm with her left, (_...im to late...)_ he thought, his eyes 'changed', they was completly hollow and cold,

(_...is he angry?...)_ Yomikawa looked scared at Accelerator after he turned back and looked to the invader,

"bring the others away" he said calm,

"dont worry i will end your and the lives of your friends at the same time...im sorry" Accelerator narrowed his eyes he felt that something would happen and "Salvare000" the girl said calm and moved her sword,

a bluish white light started to come out of the scabbard "i offer me and everything else, bring them to their highest point", a lighting striked her sword but she was unharmed, a few moves and a gaint over 20 metres long electric strike flew against them,

(_the end...what is she?)_ most of the members who wasnt unconsciuss or dead thought that, (_Accelerator...)_ Yomikawa thought and closed her eyes,

BAAMMM! something was destroyed,

but it wasnt the unit and it wasnt the #1, it was the buildings to the left of Accelerator, they was destroyed becasue gaint ice spears was stuck between them,

(_...this wasnt a esper ability...it felt different...)_ he looked to the hand which he used to change the direction of the electric attack (_...i must end this fast...)_,

meanwhile the girl before the #1 looked shocked (_impossible how could he evade my attack with a single move?...i thought he is a esper? but arent they weak ability user?_), she tightened her grip again,

but before she could move her sword again she felt a hand which stopped her superhuman body from using her saint abilitys, (_what?...)_ she looked to her left and saw...

a white boy which stared directly into her eyes, she felt his hands which stopped her from moving her sword again,

she tried it again but she couldnt move his hands or her own hands which holded the sword not a single centrimetre, (_c-crap what are yo..)_

BAAM! her body flew agaisnt a wall,

"GGBBBBHHHHAAAAA" she felt on her knees (_w-what?)_ before she even looked up she felt how a hand holded her hairs and forced her face into the ground,

CRACK! her skull, the next thing she knew was that her body flew agaisnt another wall, *cough* more blood flew out of her mouth,

(_...a...a monster...)_ she tried to grip her sword but she found only her scabbard,

"do you look after your weapon?" the powerful stranger questioned calm "dont worry you will not need it there where i will send you to" the next moment she felt that every bone inside her body was destroyed, she could even feel that her heart started to stop for a few seconds,

"STOP" a female voice yelled "Accelerator stop with it ok?" she moved closer to him "you dont need to kill her" she said with a slight smile "you saved us, we will lock her away she will neve.." she stopped becasue sh saw his eyes, cold and emotionless,

(_is he angry?...no he is sad!)_ she moved closer to him "you can save Accelerator you prooved it, this was the second time you dont need to kill anymore, as long as im here i will not allow you to kill anyone anymore" she touched his calm face and smiled but his hands only tightened her grip,

(_...if i dont do anything he will kill her...)_

(_why should shit like her live? simply killing them is the easiest way...)_ the #1 thought,

"let go" Yomikawa ordered and the #1 obeyed, (_hhäää why have i loosened my grip)_ hit eyes showed the warmthness Yomikawa was able to observe a few times sicne they lived together,

(_...he is back to normal...)_ she hugged him "h-hey what are you doing...let go.." he yelled,

"sorry" she said powerless "seems like im badlier injured than i thought" her body loosed strength,

"hey Yomikawa..." he yelled "hey i need help she is unconsciouss" the Anti-Skill memebrs arrived as fast as they could,

(_with my ability i know she has internal bleedings but they arent life threathened...she will survive...)_ and before other Anti-Skill members could question anything he vanished before they recognized it,

a few hours later the #1 sat in a park on a bench with coffee inside his right hand (_have i truly saved them?...i...should help them before they was even injured in the first place...wait...why wanted i help them in the first place?...because of Yomikawa?)_

"ooooohhhhhh the network must work wrong because you look completly different says Misaka as Misaka explains her suprised behavior"

(_what?)_ his eyes windened and he looked at the person who spoke, the sacond he saw her face the unpleasent feeling increased and turned into a pain (_what?)_ he looked shocked...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: and the end,

at least for the Index arc in my story, for the ones who are still reading this thanks :D

and also it will be important why i created a kanzaki vs accel with kanzaki's lost, and for the people who think kanzaki was OOC i would say ääääääääääääähhhhhhhh she showed her cold side like in index arc (novels),

and for the rest tell me if their is something i missed, and how this cliffhanger is becasue i think it is pretty good, per review/PM if you want to say something :O


	8. Chapter 8 Last Order Saving Arc

now this is one part of the Last order saving arc, dont worry Indey will do something important...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

he sat on the same bench, more than 5 minutes ago he saw a little version of the Misaka-Clones which he killed, nearly 10.000 of them,

(_...her behavior was strange...haha...how would i act if i meet the person who killed me nearly 10000 times?)_

/Flashback

"w-what" said a confused and shocked #1 while he looked at a girl with the exact same but younger face than the Clones which he killed,

"i know it is a shock but Misaka is more suprised about your look says Misaka as Misaka tries to identify the old Accelerator which participated inside theLevel 6 Shift Project"

"h-huh?"

"it isnt so impossible to see a smaller ver-..." she stopped to talk, her eyes which showed that she possessed indeed emotions lost their 'fire' and her body started to run away,

"h-hey" he screamed but she didnt stopped, she simply runned as fast as possible and a few seconds later she was gone,

(_...what?...)_ he looked to the ground, on his face a sad smile and his body crying in 'pain'

/Flashback end

(_...afterall im a monster for them...)_ on his face still the sad smile but his body was completly wet because of the adrenalin and the other hormones which shot through him because of the bad feelings in his mind,

"are you ok?" a girl questioned,

"huh?" he looked up, suprised to see that the person before him was a nun in white clothes,

"are you ok? or do you feel pain? the is a hospital, if you are..."

"im not injured, at least not so bad that i need a doctor...again" he answered in a low and supposedly angry voice but it only sounded sad, not pathetic but sad as if he was about to cry,

the nun walked closer to him "you know im a nun from the Anglican Church, even if im officially a nun-in-training, you can talk to me, everything you say is between me and you and our great lord" her voice sounded clear but accel couldnt understand a single word because he felt a pain as if his body started to be ripped apart, his left arm was numb and his chest hurt as if his heart stopped beating, it was painful,

"i dont need a damn nun" he flustered, not because he dont wanted to hurt the feelings of the person but because he couldnt speak louder due to the pain he felt all over his body, it wasnt even real pain, it was a powerful unpleasent feeling, he couldnt breath normally,

"than can i tell you what happened to me?" she started to sat herself on his side, his sweating face was covered because of his long white hairs "i have no interest in your live story you da"

she started to speak "my...friend is badly injured...he saved me...Touma..." she looked to the ground and tears filled her eyes,

" *sigh* " he breathed in and out, after a few minutes his body calmed down (_...seems like their are humans who can save others...im really useless...)_ "hey brat" he spoke angry "your friend will he die?" she looked into his face with a shocked face "n-no, the doctor told me that he needs rest...bu-.." she felt a hand on her head, the boy looked on the ground, a thin smile was on his face "than stop being sad, im sure the person wants to see you smile, if you catn even give him that much than it is pointless to visit him"

the eyes of the girl opened wide after hearing his speech, the boy stood up and walked into the opposite direction of the hospital,

"h-hey" the nun yelled, the white boy turned back "im Index and you?" she questioned with a bright smile on her face "Acc-..." he thought a bit about the consequences which could happen to her if he answers correctly "my name..." he thought a bit "John Doe" he said while he started to walk and vanish into a dark alley,

(_...John Doe?...nobody in japan has this name...)_ he thought to herself (_...why was he lying?)_ she started to walk into the same direction (_...dont worry Touma i will come back and protect you...)_...

vvvvvvv

meanwhile a little girl walked in the dark alleys of Academy City, her inner thught was restricted, afterall it was a side pogram of the virus which was forced into her mind before she could escape,

"hahaha" a nervous man laughed "i was worried" he said with a shacking voice, his whole body wet from his sweat "it seems like the virus functions good" he spoke into a handy,

"than you know what to do...we will save you if you can create the necassary conditions for Academy City's destruction" the voice spoke from the other side "we, the Science Guardians will stop this eyesore and with that we will have the monopole over the whole science side" the voice sounded insane, this was enough to let the man in the white lab cout feel fear,

his name was Amai Ao,

vvvvvvvvvvvvv

"why i am here?" the #1 flustered to himself, he saw the corpses of the Clones which he killed in his mind, "ggghh" he pressed his right palm on the place of his heart, the same 'pain' which stopped him from using his powers appeared again,

(_...what is this for a place...)_ the little girl in white nun clothes questioned herself while she tried to follow the white boy,

he calmed down and touched the wall, BAM! a small exploaion and the wall was destroyed, the white nun paled after seeing what the boy could do with only one touch,

GGGRRR!

the metal door was opened, and destroyed as if it was made out of paper, after searching a few minutes, he found the only room which was not empthy,

"ohh Accelerator?" a woman nearly 30 questioned, her name was Yoshikawa Kikyou,

"..." he didnt answer, instead he walked to the books and documents of the reasearch facility,

"what do you searching?...after your defeat in the hands of the #3 we stopped the experiment, it seems like you never intended to do it again...what is going on?"

he looked to her "Yoshikawa i have a question, why is their a little version of the Sisters" he saw how her eyes widened "you know it right?" his voice was calm,

"have you met her?" she questioned suprised "how?"

"it doestn matter how..." he looked at her, she sighed "the Sisters are connected trough the network, im sure you know that" he nodded while he felt how his chest hurted again "after we saw that 20.000 Sisters would be to dangerous to suppress with sheer military force we decided to create a savety device, a administrator of the network, if we use her we can control the whole Misaka-Network"

his eyes widened itself "t-the brat?" the woman nodded,

"36 hours ago she escaped, after the end of the experiment we watched after her but Amai Ao the one who knows the personality of the Sisters better than anyone else transfered a virus into the brain of Last Order" she explained calm,

a few months ago he would be pissed of becasue of this calm behavior but now he felt himself a bit relieved, afterall she accepted that he was their and didtn bother him- and herslef with annyoing questions,

"so what happens if the virus activates?"

"the network will run berserk wnd with that the Sisters too, they will not stop until they die" he felt the pain which increased itself in his whole body, he rembered on the words of the woman which showed him how wrong he was 'What is a live?',

"i hoped to find the error but i need Last Order and that before the Virus spreads out" she looked at him, he bearthed in and out,

"good, what do you want" her face showed that she was shocked "dont give me this crap" he said in his familiar angry voice "i dont want to search for a new apartment, afterall if the normal world finds out what happened they will close AC" he spoke to her with valid reasons but it sounded even for himself not really convincing,

she looked a few seconds more and showed two things to him, one was documents about Amai Ao and the other one was a small display, "?" he looked confused,

"this" she showed at the display "are the personality of Last Order before she was infected with the Virus" she showed at the documents "you will find everything what we have about Amai Ao in them" she looked at him "decide, im sure you are better in destroying than saving..." she spoke calm,

(_...she is right...im better if i can destroy...not save...i destroyed the bank...i nearly killed this amazon-girl...afterall i cant save anyone...)_ he grabbed the paper, what the #1 didnt know was that the researcher on his side clenched her right fist after he touched the papers,

but not only that, he also took the display with himself, he looked at the researcher who possessed a thin smile on her face now "dont be happy, i will kill Amai...this is not that what a savior would do" he walked out of the office,

vvvvvvvv

meanwhile the small girl in white clothes heard everything and vanished fast enough to not being seen,

(_...it seems like Touma's City is in danger...i cant sit down and watch...i need to do something...)_

she runned as fast and quiet as possible

vvvvvvvvvvvvv

"this was to easy" he mumbled, after studying the documents he found Amai Ao exacty their where he thought he was,

he looked shocked, scared and at the border to loose his mind,

"A-Acc..." he couldnt speak properly anymore "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" he started his car,

the white nun was shocked and couldnt move, she was scared because of the reaction of this unknown person, why was he so nervous,

the car reached the #1,

"no" the girl yelled but...

ZZZZZZRRRRRR! the sound of metal which was forcefully bend could be heard,

the car twisted itself in a unnatural way, it was even more unbelievable because the little girl did not move a single centrimeter but the man crashed against the windshield and back into his seat..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: sorry for not updating so long :(

i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because the next chapter

_**Index will kill Amai **_

buhahahahaha

do for everyone: Aiho is inside the hospital, Touma after his adventure with Index too BUT a bit changed, Index followed Accel becasue she wanted to protect the world where Touma lives, Kikyou is the same,

for this 'pain' which accel feels everytime he things on the experiment: it is because of his guilty conscience, it isnt physicaly but mentally

AND it is his greatest weakness

IF we dont shoot him...

a question: should i let accel being shot ? it depends on you guys lets look if you want a physically crippled accel OR a haxxed MC which is mentally and emotionally crippled...

AND review to my idea HOW Index should kill Amai :D maybe Pendex, maybe a gun?

please overlook grammer and spelling mistakes IF they arent such a big deal...


	9. Chapter 9 Sister Arc Prologue

Sorry but this chapter is a bit foreshadowing

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"*cough* *cough*" a girl sprinted through the dark alleys of Academy City, she weared a Tokiwadai Middle School Uniform, brown hairs and eyes, a high of 161 cm and a biologiacal age of 14, she was a Clone, created for the sole purpose of being killed by the Accelerator in order to reach Level 6..

but...

a few weeks ago the #1 suddenly stopped the experiment, he stopped and simply walked away, something changed his opinion but what it was, was completly unknown to everyone except Accelerator himself,

he stopped by the 9982 Experiment where he should kill Misaka Clone #9982 and exactly this Clone was running through the dark and small sidestreets because someone tried to kill her,

ZZZSSSHHHH!

something sharp flew through the air and agaisnt the back of #9982, she bend her body to the side without stopping her running,

ZSH! ZSH! ZSH!

three more flew agaisnt her, this time she used her ability and pulled her body unnatural fast agaisnt the ground, it allowed her to barely dotch this attacks,

"the network is temporary down says Misaka while she tries to find a place for her to hide"

she changed her running pattern, instead of running through small alleys she choosed to find a place where she could change the position of hunter and prey,

after several minutes she found a place, footsteps went closer to her position, she stopped breathing because she saw now who tried to kill her,

it was a boy, maybe 16-17 years old, dirty blond hair and strange taste for clothes, besides this he was skinny, not to the extend of the #1 but it looked unhealthy to everyone with a bid medical knowledge, despite that this person was dangerous, of course he was dangerous, who would think that this odd being is in reality the second strongest Esper on the world,

his name was Kakine Teitoku,

(_...is he the reason why Misaka cant access into the Network?...)_

"ohh i found you.." the body spoke and slowly turned into her direction,

"wh-...gggbbhhhh" she felt a unpleasent feeling around her stomach, after looking to the place where she thought her body was injured she found a spear,

"you are really not the fastest brain huh?" the voice said cocky, #9982 eyes widened "dont look so suprised...so you really thought that i could only create Dark Matter in the near of my body?..." a sadistic smile appeared on his face "after a inhuman training i reached the level where i can create dark matter in every place i want, it only needs to be in my field of vision.."

he went closer to the clone who couldnt move anymore "i think you understand, if you stay where you are i will simply create my Dark Matter inside your body..." he smirked and giggled while the clone coughed blood and touched the gekota-button which she gained as present from her Onee-sama, the #3 Level 5 Misaka Mikoto,

"ohh something for your hope?" Kakine took the button from her clothes and looked at it, he started to smirk "dont worry i will send everyone of you to the same void" he stood up and walked away,

(_...is he going to let me live?...)_ but this was a wrong understanding of the situation, unlike the #1, the #2 did not possess a passiv shield which even protected him from blood, he only walked away because he didnt wanted to get blood on his clothes,

"and the great final, thanks for your help #9982 and goodbye"

SPLASH!

something white exploded out of her body, it was Dark Matter, the unknown material which didnt existed until it was created by the #2, it defied the rules of physics and now it could even be created inside the body of other beings,

"so than, lets go and find #9983" he smiled and walked away, the Dark Matter vanished into thin air and after a few seconds it was completly gone, everything which remained was a bloody mass consisting out of flesh and blood, this was the corpse of the oldest Misaka Clone, the first one which survied her fight with the #1,

and also the first one killed by the #2...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: yeah i know, you guys like it if i kill innocent misaka clones in such a monsterlike manner XD

this is my punishment for you guys because i have to little reviews buhahahahahaha, and i will kill more innocent clones until i have a few more reviews about this story XD XD XD

so this isnt a extra, this chapter is also inside the story and plays a hugh part for accel, something like *cough* wings *cough* XD,

so AND i want to know something from you guys: which person would fit accel for his first and only BEST friend?


End file.
